Stranded
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred and George get stuck on a deserted island with no way to get home. How did they get there?


_A/N: Fred and George get stuck on a deserted island. So just imagine shirtless, beach-bod Weasley twins during this fic. Before anyone says anything, I know coconuts are harder to break than just dropping on a rock once or twice, but bear with me._

_Submission for:_

_**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition**__**: **__A fic over 1,000 words with the prompts coconut, stone, and irrelevant_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Why do I always let you get me into these messes, George?!" Fred screamed to the bright, clear sky. He moved his hand to shade his hand as he looked around in all directions. Somehow, he and Fred had been transported to this godforsaken desert of an island having no idea where they were or even how they got here.

"Do you think it's fate? Some cosmic karma mumbo jumbo that's caught up with us for all those pranks we've pulled?" Fred asked exasperatedly as he paced on the sand in front of his brother who was sitting under a shady tree.

"I have no idea how we got here, dear brother. I remember sleeping on the couch. But the reason is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is us getting off this island," Fred said as he rose off the ground. He swiped a hand across his brow. Both of them were not used to this warm tropical climate having grown up in cold, rainy England all their life. Their jumpers, shirts, shoes, socks and pants had already been discarded, leaving the two of them in their contrastingly bright, baggy boxers.

George pondered their predicament: they had no money, they had no wands and they had no food or water, except the salt water and

"Coconuts!" George shouted, as he spotted one half-buried in the sand. It had fallen a few feet from a tall tree. George's stomach grumbled, realizing just how hungry he was.

Fred's stomach followed and he groaned. He followed after the eager George with a sour look, his body hunched over and arms hanging low. "But I hate coconuts!"

"I will think better on a full stomach," George said picking up the coconut and tossing it up and down like a quaffle, a heavy quaffle.

Fred swiped the nut from his brother, "I doubt this coconut will fill your cavernous stomach, Forge."

George pulled it back and then pointed up to the tree, "Well, Gred, if I need more, I'll get those."

Then he walked a bit further into the centre of the island. There was dense growth of bushes, vines and ferns to pass through. The pair wondered just how big the island was but judging from what they saw, it wasn't very big - could be walked around in about 15 minutes.

Fred followed behind and noticing his twin searching the floor. He groaned again, his brow even hotter in the humid forest, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for a rock to open the coconut, idiot. How else am I gonna drink it?"

Fred rolled his eyes and then pointed over his shoulder at a pile of rocks surrounding a large one stuck in the ground. George chuckled sheepishly before walking up to it.

He put the coconut on the apex of the sunken rock and stared at it. "Now, what's the best way to go about this..."

Fred was about to say something when George suddenly bash the coconut against the rock. Fred rushed up and scolded, "No, George, that's not how you do it."

But George held on, "You don't know what you're talking about, Fred. Have you ever opened a coconut?"

"Have you?" Fred shot back.

They tugged back and forth, holding it higher and higher above the other, until it slipped from both their fingers and fell onto the pointed rock with a crack. The life-giving water spilled out across the surface of the rock and George screamed at his sheepish twin.

George scooped up the two coconut halves, glared at his brother and then looked back at the nut. He gave a half to his brother, who accepted it graciously. Fred looked at the empty shell and then at George, "What do I do with this?"

"You eat it," George said, giving him a dumb look.

Fred was still confused but he watched as George stooped down, took up a flat rock, and scooped out the inside of the coconut and ate it. Fred screamed, "What are you doing?"

George just ignored him, and once done with his coconut, walked back to the shore. "I'm gonna get another coconut."

Fred looked hesitantly at his own coconut shell. He hated coconut but there weren't many other choices were there. Taking up his own rock, he scooped out the soft meaty inside and ate it. Ugh, that was slimy but it did make him feel fuller.

He walked back to the shore and going see George. He called out his name. Could he now be the only on this island? He'd die!

"Fred!" came a shout from above. George was already among the fruit at the top of the tree, holding onto the trunk with his legs as he twisted off a coconut.

"You'd think you've been doing this your whole life, Monkey George," Fred laughed.

George laughed back, "Channelling my inner animal. Catch!"

Fred caught the two coconuts and George shimmied down. He held his arms out for the fruit but Fred held them close to him. "Now we're doing this my way."

"I got them," George said, lunging at his brother.

They rolled on the floor, the coconuts always just out of reach of the other. Fists were thrown and legs landed in stomachs. It was an all out brawl, the fruits almost forgotten in all the insults and blows being thrown.

Then the coconuts flew through the air and landed out into the water. The twins screamed and ran into the water, their movements slowed as they tried to reclaim their treasure. But the current pulled them further and further away. The twins fell into the water, uncaring of the waves around them.

George shouted angrily at Fred and tackled him again. They rolled among the waves and onto the shore, sand sticking to their skin, water dripping from their hair and off their bodies, their boxers soaked in the surf, but still angry at each other.

There was a loud pop and the twins looked up. They saw a flushed Hermione, who quickly turned away, a nervous Harry, a guilty looking Ron and an excited Ginny jumping around behind them.

The twins separated from each other and looked at the newcomers. "What are you doing here?" George asked. Ginny had finally pushed through the wall and ran up to Fred, who hugged her and wet up her clothes in the process.

"Well, Ron had been experimenting with the portkey spell and he thought it would be hilarious to throw a touch-activated portkey at the two of you while you were sleeping on the couch. You're lucky you didn't end up in the ocean. It took a while to figure out where Ron had sent you," Hermione explained, her eyes anywhere but the twins. Ron's face flushed during her words.

Fred and George looked at each other, then Ron, and then let out hearty laughs. They walked up to Ron, both slapping an arm on his shoulder.

"That was a very good prank, Ronniekins," Fred said.

"I must admire excellent prankmanship when I see it," George commended.

Then they both slapped his back. "Just sleep with one eye open tonight, Ron," they ended together.

Ron gulped, but they had already separated from him. Ginny had come up to hug the wet George, her clothes already damp from Fred. Fred asked, "Can we get out of here now?"

Harry nodded and they all joined hands before disapparating to the Burrow.


End file.
